Cheaters win sometimes, right?
by cooperfeld.feels
Summary: A lot of cheating going on here... Some Cooperfeld and just a hint of Karmy for everyone. :)
1. uno

**This is something I thought of when I listened to Chester See &amp; Alex G's "One More Night" acoustic cover. It's so majestic that it gave me cooperfeld feels. Haha. Oh and you can sent me cooperfeld prompts if you want to. :) Okay, I'll stop disturbing you now. Bye.**

* * *

Amy wasn't the cheating type but she couldn't help herself. She always tell herself to stop so the situation doesn't get worse. She always scold herself for ALWAYS crawling back to her lover, Lauren. Her guilt is killing her because she keeps on cheating on Karma. How did all of this happen? Well, it happened the night of Farrah's wedding, when Lauren saved Amy from making the worst mistake of her life, losing her virginity to Liam Booker. Lauren was in her right state of mind even though she's half-drunk after Tommy and her broke up.

Lauren looked at Amy whose hair and make-up is all messy from what happened with Liam. She sat next to Amy and placed her hand behind Amy's neck and leaned in. Amy was fully drunk than Lauren so she went along with it, tasting her step sister for the first time. 

**Amy's PoV**

Lauren tasted like champagne and cake and sweetness and tears. She's been crying because of that asshole Tommy, she didn't deserve him.

"Mmfp." I grunted when I felt her weight when she straddled me and zipped her dress off revealing her black bra with matching underwear. She's so hot. It's the alcohol in my mind right? I'll forget about this in the morning.

Yeah. I'll forget how she smeared her pink lipstick all over me. I'll forget how she kissed my neck, how she cupped my face and snaked her hands to massage my boobs and how she smells nice even though she's as drunk as I am. I'll forget about how she went down on me and gave me the best orgasm I've ever had even though I'm drunk as hell. I will forget about how she climbed back up to meet my eyes and how we saw each other for the first time since she moved in this house. I will definitely forget about how I returned the favor. When she dug her nails on by back when her back arched on my bed and how she moaned my name in her sexy voice that I thought was annoying but now she has the voice of a fallen angel. But I'll never forget this when she told me in breath, "I've always wanted to do this with you and when I heard your conversation with Karma, I thought I should take advantage of this." my eyes were wide when she said those last words, she took advantage of me when I was vulnerable. I was about to say something, something that will hurt her because of taking advantage of my weak state but Lauren was facing me now and she said "Let me pick up the pieces that Karma broke." I stared in her eyes, there's no lust but pure love in those blue eyes. What does she mean? She can't be serious, right? I mean I've always thought of her as a hot, control freak but now that she's proven me wrong, I see her as a hot, sexy angel given to me from the heaven above, but it's complicated since we're step sisters. No, this isn't incest since we're not blood related. Duh. But still, it's not right. I sighed.

"This is just a one-time thing okay?" I told her firmly. I saw her face fall into a frown.

"This can't happen. Our parents just got married." I said and she looked like she's about to cry but she cleared her throat.

"This IS a one-time thing. Don't flatter yourself, Raudenfeld and I know they got married. I was there." she said in a pissed off voice. This won't end well.

"So, what do we do?" I asked in a nervous voice, afraid of what she'll answer.

"We sleep and we forget this ever happened because we were drunk." she told me and drifted to sleep.

"I guess we should do that. Good night, Lauren." but she doesn't reply. 

**Lauren's PoV**

She doesn't like me. Pfft. Fuck this! I'll make her fall for me whether she likes it or not.

* * *

_**I need some reviews to continue this, ya'll. :3**_


	2. dos

They still haven't forget about what happened last night. One looks when the other isn't looking.  
They always say that opposites attract but they didn't say completely opposite step-sisters attract each other like magnets. Amy went to school earlier than usual just to avoid Lauren.

She was walking over to her locker when she was called by Karma who was behind her.

"Hey you." Karma awkwardly walked to Amy.  
"Hey." Amy was still heartbroken especially when Karma told her she slept with Liam. That bastard.  
"Can I tell you something?" Karma said as she took Amy's hand which made Amy pull it back.  
"You've already told me everything last night." The blonde sounded hurt when she said that.  
"No, I was.." Karma cleared her throat and continued, "I was just surprised a-and afraid of what will happen to our friendship if w-we became…. more than friends." Amy was stunned to hear those words from the girl who had broken her heart. "What I'm saying is I've also felt like you did when… w-when we kissed. I want you to be my girlfriend, I mean if you want to." Karma wasn't looking at Amy, she was looking past her shoulders where Liam is, but Amy doesn't see because she was so frozen.  
"I'd love that." Amy was crying tears of joy after she answered and hugged Karma. Karma was rubbing Amy's back while looking at Liam who's giving her a nod.

**Lauren's PoV**

I can't believe last night happened. I can still feel her body pressed against me and how her lips tast- I have to get to class.  
I walk over to my locker only to see Karma hugging Amy. I walked over there quickly and smacked the locker beside them.  
"What the fuck is going on?" I screamed at Karma who was still hugging Amy.  
"I asked Amy if she wants to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Karma said with a smile that's obviously fake. How could she ask Amy to be her girlfriend when she rejected her last night? This is a joke right?  
"How could you ask her if you're the one who rejected her last night?!" I screamed at her face which made Amy pull away from the hug.  
"It was all just a misunderstanding. She did wanted me, she was just afraid of what'll happen to us being best friends." Amy told me with a smile and took Karma's hand in hers.  
"Did you know what happened last night, Karma? You broke Amy! You made her do stupid shit! She was about to have sex with your douchbag of a boyfriend but I saved her from making that mistake! You weren't there!" I saw a hint of guilt and curiosity in her when I screamed her those words while Amy's smile faded.  
"You don't get to scream at her like that, Lauren. Just fucking don't." Amy said in a serious voice but she didn't scream.  
"Fine." I left them both and headed to my class.

* * *

_**Another chapter! :D Stay tuned. :3**_


	3. tres - this is where the SHTF

**Amy's PoV**

I got what I wanted but why is it not enough. There's something wrong, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. Is it when Karma and I have sex, all I think about is Lauren, or when we finish she quickly puts on her clothes and leaves without a word then just texts me after saying I was great.

Is this what feels like to be with Karma? It doesn't make any sense. I still feel Lauren's warmth like it still lingers on my body. With Lauren, I felt I was loved not being a fuck buddy like when I'm with Karma.

I must've fell asleep since it's already 9pm. I thought about apologizing to Lauren about everything so it can clear the air. I put on some clothes and walked over to Lauren's door. I knocked and I heard a faint 'come in' from inside. I opened the door and saw her in her underwear while she's laying down on her bed.

"What?" she questions me and sits up. Oh gosh, my face is heating up.

"I-I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. You know when I – I cussed you because you were saying things to my girlf- wait, what are you doing?" she was walking towards me swaying her hips. She placed her hands behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I don't know what came over me but I sudden;y kissed back having no guilt while where doing this. She pushed the door close and locked it, not breaking the kiss. She's pushing me down on her bed and grabbed my shirt and I helped her take it off me and she doesn't waste time since she yanked down my panty while kissing my jawline and then she planted kisses on my shoulder blade nipping and then biting that made me grunt and moan. She placed her thighs between my legs and opened them that made me bite me lip in pleasure when she was grinding her hips against mine. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and we battled for dominance which she won and then she kisses below my stomach and then without warning, she pushed in two fingers in me deep and I feel her curl her fingers in me and I can't help it but moan her name.

I grabbed her blonde hair when she gets up to meet my lips then she kisses me while pumping in and out that it makes a wet sound. I moan into her mouth and she pulls away from our kiss then quickly places kisses on my chest, then on my stomach then on top of my clit that made me take a sharp breath.

She pushed another finger in and placed her lips around my clit and sucked and licked and pumped me repeatedly that I can't remember what happened next. I held her there using my thighs and I shook in my orgasm.

I like it when I'm with Lauren, she makes me feel loved. I'm not in love okay? AMY YOU WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR STEP SISTER. I suddenly feel her weight against me. "Amy don't fall for her damn it." Oh heck no, did I just said that out loud?!

**Lauren's PoV**

Looks like plan's working great. I hovered above Amy and presses my body against her and just laid there for a while.  
"Amy don't fall for her damn it." I heard Amy said louder than a whisper and I think she heard herself too. We stared at each other for a while.  
"So, you do like me." I said and nuzzled in her neck and placed a kiss there.  
"I like you but we can't be together. I'm with Karma and we're sisters." I heard her say in a calm voice.  
"We could run away together you know." I said in a nonchalant way and shrugged.  
"We can't just do that. You're making things complicated you know." She hesitated when she said this, knowing it'll hurt my feelings, but it didn't because I was aware of the situation.  
"I know, but I know you want me." I said while smirking.  
"You're pretty confident, you know that?" she told me and drew circles on my lower back.  
"I am." I replied and slept.

**Amy's PoV**

I woke up late and I remember flashbacks of last night. We did it again. Fuck. How will I tell Karma? Will I tell her? What am I doing with my life?!  
I went to the bathroom to take a shower, changed really quickly and went to school.  
I saw Karma and Liam in the hallways and I was about to greet them but when I heard them mention my name, I quickly hid behind the corner wall to listen what they're talking about.

"Karma, I can't take this anymore. I told you I hate lying and you just kept on doing that, you know that Amy knows something's up. I don't want to be a part of this anymore. If I see her, I'm telling her that you only asked her out of pity. I don't know what I saw in you, but now I realized you're the worst person I've ever fell in love with." I'm crying right now. I can't believe I heard all that. I can't believe Karma would ever do that, she was my best friend and I never thought she'd be that cruel.

I ran to the girl's room and locked myself in one of the stalls and waited until classes were over.

I went home to find Lauren, the one who HAS been picking up the sharp pieces on my heart that Karma broke over and over again. I didn't find Lauren but I found a note saying _"I went to some friend's place to finish a project. There's pizza in the freezer. –You know who wrote this"_

I can't take the drama anymore so I just ate that pizza and slept like there's nothing to do tomorrow. My phone rang when I was about to drift to sleep. It's Karma. I quickly answered because I was too pissed off.

"Hey. I didn't see you at school today. What happened?" Karma asked me in a sincere voice. Pfft. Sincere my ass.

"I fucking heard you and Liam earlier talking about me." I was also too pissed off to care about my cussing. I thought the line went dead until Karma spoke.

"I don't know what to say, Amy. I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I don-"

"You don't know what you're thinking?! Karma, you were faking it over and over again! Why would you do this to me?! You know what? You don't have to pity me. I've got Lauren. I don't need you anymore to keep me happy." I said and sighed, "Don't ever talk to me again. Please. It's for the best."

"What do you mean you've got Lauren?" of course she would ask that.

"It means you don't come near me anymore because I got her. Good bye."

"But w-" I pressed the end button and put my phone in the drawer.

I just cried until I heard my door open. I saw Lauren peeked from the door frame.

* * *

**boom! another chapter! keep 'em coming! I mean the reviews even if there's none. :P *curls up into a ball and silently farts while sobbing***


	4. quatro - end of story

**Lauren's PoV**

It's a blessing I got home early, well, if 6:40 pm was early and I heard yelling coming from Amy's room.

I heard Amy yell, I think she's talking to someone on her phone. "You know what? You don't have to pity me. I've got Lauren." I've never heard her so angry and sad at the same time but what DID she mean when she said she has me? I thought she thinks it's wrong for us to be together?

When I heard her say 'good bye' and cry, I opened the door.

"What happened?" she walked over to Amy who was still lying on the bed.  
"I broke up with Karma."  
"I figured. Why? I thought you wanted to be with her?"  
"I did but I heard Liam and her in the hallway earlier at school, they were in this together. I was so fucking stupid. I didn't think she would do that to me but she did and I hate her now." She was sobbing now.  
"Karma's a bitch." I simply stated.  
"I know." She placed her hands on her face but I stopped her and took her hands and kissed them.  
"I'm not." I smiled and cuddled next to her.  
"I know." She's now facing me and cuddling with me.  
"You know I love you right?" I heard her say. I froze then smiled at her tenderly.  
"Of course." I pinched her cheek playfully.  
"No, I mean love love you." She clarified and continued, "and I don't care if we're step sisters, we're not blood related, right? So there's nothing wrong with that." I smiled at her statement.  
"Of course." I repeat. "I love you too, donut butt." I laughed at the nickname I gave to her.  
"Wanna eat?" I finally asked.  
"Heck yeah." She genuinely smiled.

We both went down stairs and ate whatever edible thing we can find since we didn't cook or order anything tonight. We watched some movie in Netflix and fell asleep in each other's arms. I wish this could last forever.

* * *

_**I'm afraid this is the end of their story. I CAN'T HANDLE THE FEELS AND... I kinda sorta needed to end it here since my inspiration level is down on the ground. ****Still! You can send some prompts if you want! :D**_

_**Ship Cooperfeld :)**_


	5. cinco

_**I felt bad when I told you guys "IT'S THE END" when it's just getting good, so I wrote another chapter. HA! I'll stop now. Bye.**_

Amy woke up to the sound of the movie they were watching earlier and she noticed arms around her stomach, holding her tight. She was feeling a little hungry but didn't want to wake up Lauren so she didn't get up to get some food. She noticed Lauren's eyebrows furrow in her sleep and she also noticed how Lauren's hold was getting tighter.

"Maybe she's just dreaming." Amy thought as she smooth Lauren's hair to calm her but when she heard a faint whimper and saw unconscious tears flowing down her cheeks, she knew something was wrong so she gently wakes her up.

"Amy…" was all Lauren said when she woke up.

"What happened?" Amy asked her and placed her hand on the girl's cheek.

"Nightmare…" blue eyes were looking into green ones. She still has her eyebrow furrowed in terror from her nightmare.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Amy said. A loud "bllllrrrgg" sound startled both of them from their moment. Then Lauren was laughing with dry tears on her cheeks.

"But we just ate. How could you be hungry like that?" Lauren said in between laughs, making Amy's heart melt knowing she effortlessly made crying Lauren not-so-crying anymore.

Amy just lightly shrugged "I don't know but can we eat now?" she whined to Lauren who was still smiling and wiping the remaining tears away.

"I hope she tells me later…" Amy thought as they head to the kitchen.

The two were eating some left over pizza in the kitchen. They were sitting across the table facing each other still not believing how they've gotten this far.

Lauren finished her pizza then wiped her mouth and spoke, "Hey, can I ask you something?" she looked at Amy who was still devouring her last piece of pizza.

"Hm?" Amy responded and she looked up to see Lauren's eyes looking back at hers.

"When did you start to have these feelings? You know, for me?" she asked with nervous tone.

"Well…." Amy stood up and walked to where the small blonde was sitting, "Is when an important question right now?" Amy asked back and threw her arms around Lauren, pecking the girl's cheek.

"Yes, it is and I'm curious so you have to feed my curiosity." Lauren said crossing her arms then looking in Amy's eyes with a serious expression painted on her face. "I need to know."

Amy didn't know how to tell her, she didn't even know how it happened, all she knows is that "It just happened. I don't know how, but you were there when Karma wasn't and when I realized you did pick up those pieces even though you know you might get hurt yourself, I know I would love you and I did." Lauren was unfolded her arms and stood up. She did the first thing that came into her mind. She hugged Amy. Just a hug. She thought it would say how much she appreciates those words.

"I fucking love you, Raudenfeld. She said and pinched Amy's cheeks making the girl blush widely from the contact.

"I 'fucking' love you too, Cooper." She put her hands up and quoted the cuss word that made Lauren giggle.

Amy's PoV

Did I just hear her giggle?! She's too cute! Gosh, I'm so inlovewithmystepsister. I took her hand and interlocked our fingers bringing her close. I leaned down, since the whole height difference, until our face are only inches apart.

"I never heard you giggle before. That's cute." I booped her nose with my finger and I could tell she's blushing.

"I know I'm cute." She said while smirking making me smile. I lean in ready to kiss her-

"Amy?" I heard a familiar voice making us jump.

"Karma?! How did you get in?" I asked her while still in shock, she can't just sneak into people's houses.

"I climbed up to your room through your window because I thought you'd be there." Karma wasn't looking at me but to our entwined hands.

"Why? You shouldn't be here." I didn't mean to sound like a snake spitting venom but she's not welcome. I looked at Lauren who was shooting death glares at Karma who's easily avoiding them.

She finally leaves her gaze to our hands, "I just wanted to explain things to you and I wanted to ask a few questions." She looks at me then at Lauren.

"I don't know how to say this in a nice way but-" Lauren tugs my hand.

"You can let her explain so she could stop sneaking into houses, and you can ramble words later." She told me and I nod, but when I look at Karma, she has an unreadable face, maybe she's jealous? Confused? Disgusted? It's like I don't know her anymore, she did this to us. She hurt me countless of times and now here she is with that look on her face and she wants to explain why she did what she did that I NEVER expected her to do.

"Let's go." I let go of Lauren's hand and motioned Karma to follow me upstairs to my room so we could talk privately. When we got in I locked it quickly then turned around to face her.

"Talk."

_**Don't forget to leave reviews/feedbacks/comments/whatevers :)**_


	6. sais - final chapter

"Amy, I'm so sorry that I did that to you. I just wanted to know what it would be like to be with you. I was curious and you seem so desperate-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Karma, you asked me out of curiosity AND pity and you get to let Liam be a part of your little plan to make me look like a loser and I'm not desperate, I just thought you felt the same way that's why I kept on rambling about my feelings for you that night, I thought the feeling's mutual but it's not and I think I don't even know you anymore, I never thought you'd do anything like this! You hurt me so many times, Karma and I think enough is enough-" I was cut off by her lips on mine and I felt her hands sliding under my shirt and up to my chest. I was caught off guard by her lips that I didn't even notice the door connecting to the bathroom open with a creak.

"A-Amy…" I looked over to see Lauren standing beside the doorframe with hurt on her face. I quickly pushed Karma away from me and ran to Lauren. She shoves pass me and grabs the back of Karma's dress, opens the door and pushes her out.

"Go home. Now." Lauren spat with venom. She guess she waited for Karma to really get the heck out of the scene because it took her a while to close the door.  
I walked over to her quickly as I reason with her, "Lauren, I can explain. She was just telling me her reason and-" she cuts me off by tackling me on my bed and giving me fierce kisses, then she practically rips the neck of my shirt down to place kisses there. She starts to nibble on my shoulder and softly bites on the skin. She hovers above me and leans beside my ear. She breaths sexily in my ear and whispers, "I'm the only one who gets to do that to you. Remember that." I feel her licking my earlobe and I can't help but to moan.

Having a one-sided angry sex with someone is great but having a one-sided angry but passionate sex with Lauren is awesome. After we finished, we were just looking at the ceiling beside each other naked.

I decided to break the silence. "You didn't tell me what your nightmare is about." I looked over her still vulnerable from her orgasm.  
"I saw you leave me. When I woke up in my dream, I saw you leave. You went out the door with.. K-Karma. That's why I asked you earlier. I needed to know if your true." She told me without removing her gaze at the ceiling.  
"I'm sorry, but I assure you that'll never happen. You know how she hurt me." She finally looks at me with dilated pupils. I suddenly feel guilty about earlier. Fuck, I was an idiot.  
"I'm sorry about earlier. She just came out of nowhere and you saw that and I'm a stupid idiot-" I use my hands to emphasize my every word and she places her hand over my mouth while smiling.  
"You're rambling. Stop it. Don't be sorry about earlier because it wasn't your fault. Don't be too hard on yourself." She removes her hand from my mouth and looks at the ceiling again.  
"You're too good to be with someone like her… and even like me." I look over to see her serious face that's starting to grow a smirk. "But I'm glad I got between you two." Her smirk was even wider. Confident little brat. I smiled to myself to have someone like her. I'm glad I'm not married yet.

* * *

**END**


End file.
